Burning Pies
by herballady
Summary: In an effort to raise money to repair the various damages to the town, Snow organizes a bake sale. Emma tries to help her but only gets in the way. Regina takes the blonde off Snow's hands but Emma soon manages to get in the way of the baking again. None of the OUAT characters belong to me.
"Why exactly am I spending my Saturday afternoon baking with you, Miss Swan?" sighed Regina as she opened the front door of her home. Emma was standing there with two oversized canvas bags in her arms. The blonde was in her trademark jeans and tank top, though Regina couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a lacy black bra underneath.

"We are spending the day baking, Madame Mayor, because we need to raise money for town repairs after all of the destruction and chaos," Emma shot back. She was right, of course, but Regina was still more in favor of raising taxes. She enjoyed baking, but she never really thought of it as a group activity. Apparently Snow had already been baking for hours today and Emma was getting in the way more than she was helping. After a series of desperate texts from the maddened woman, Regina had taken pity on her and asked Emma to "help" her that afternoon.

This meant that Emma was laying out ingredients on the kitchen counters in a scattered manner while Regina pulled out the implements they needed.

"So," said Emma, pulling flour and sugar out of the bags, "What are we baking up today?" Regina consulted the list.

"Tarts, muffins, and pies."

"What kind?"

"Apple, of course," she answered with a smile.

"Of course," Emma rolled her eyes and pulled out two bottles of white wine.

"What are those for?" Regina asked, eyeing them.

"I never cook without a bit of inspiration." Regina decided to go with it instead of questioning the blonde. She took down two wine glasses from the cabinet and pulled the corkscrew from the drawer.

"Let's get baking."

Emma had been chopping apples for the last three glasses of wine. The first bottle was now empty and Regina was currently opening the second one. The brunette had been extremely productive. Every available surface of the kitchen was covered in pastry dough. There were ten pie tins lined up neatly across the kitchen table and several muffin pans next to a large bowl of batter.

"Am I done yet?" Emma asked plaintively. Regina levered the cork from the bottle and began pouring it into her glass. She took a sip and shot a smug look at the blonde.

"You're the one that decided to come over here. Anyway, you only have a few left."

"I'm really beginning to dislike apples," complained the blonde, finishing her glass. Regina was a couple of drinks in to the afternoon herself and she couldn't keep from noticing the blonde's ass in her tight jeans.

"You may dislike apples, but I do enjoy yours," she said under her breath.

"What did you just say?" asked Emma, turning around.

"What? Oh, don't worry about it," Regina answered, taking a gulp of her wine and looking away quickly. She hadn't intended on saying that out loud. Emma finished chopping the last apple and put the knife down. She stretched, her arms wide and her head thrown back, giving Regina a marvelous view of her breasts. Regina cleared her throat, tearing her eyes away from the sight.

"So what now?" asked Emma oblivious.

"Now," answered Regina, "I need you to fill those pie crusts with apples. Add the finely chopped ones to the muffin mix and use the rest for the tarts. I'll come behind you and finish everything up." /Emma did as she was told and Regina followed close behind her, drizzling a mixture of butter and spices over the heaps of fruit. She then covered each of the pies with a lattice of dough and neatly folded the turnovers. Regina slid the first three pies into the oven and gently closed it.

"What are we going to do while we wait?" asked the blonde. In reply, Regina poured them both another glass of wine and sat down at the kitchen table.

Empty wine bottles littered the kitchen and Regina was swaying where she sat. Emma was slumped forward supporting her head on one arm and was giggling adorably. The brunette felt desire sweep through her as she watched the blonde. She ignored her brain, which was slow from the alcohol, and leaned forward to capture Emma's lips with hers. She froze, seemingly caught off guard, but then kissed Regina back, opening her mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. The blonde tasted of the wine and something that was uniquely Emma. Regina found her body was aching with need. She moaned into the blonde's mouth and Emma responded in kind. Regina broke the kiss and took her hand, helping the Sheriff to stand and leading her upstairs to her bedroom.

She slid the woman's red leather jacket down her shoulders and let it fall to the floor before she pushed Emma backwards onto the bed. Emma seemed unable to control her own body and allowed Regina to undress her. She moaned as the brunette caressed her bare skin. Regina rained kisses onto her body and allowed her hands to wander over the blonde's naked form. Emma gasped and moaned as Regina explored her. The mayor made her way slowly down to Emma's center where she paused, gazing at her swollen clit and wet core.

"Fuck," Regina whispered to herself. Without hesitation, she pushed her tongue deep inside and energetically began licking her. Emma moaned incoherently and shivered at how Regina's tongue felt pressing inside of her. The brunette licked, sucked, and teased until Emma came. She immediately replaced her tongue with two fingers and began sliding in and out of the shaking woman. Emma gripped the sheets beneath her and arched her body, riding the waves of orgasm as they struck her. Each pleasured cry was more breathless and desperate as she struggled to breathe between orgasms. Eventually, Regina allowed her a break, stilling her fingers but not removing them. Emma fell back against the bed heavily, taking deep gasping breaths as she did. Regina slowly pulled her fingers out of the other woman, who shook with aftershocks.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Regina realized that she could smell smoke. The smoke alarm went off downstairs.

"Shit," she said, jumping up and running down the stairs. The pies were burning.


End file.
